Ryu's Revenge
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sequel to 'Hao and his herbal essences'...Ryu has been coming up with a way to get his revenge on the Pyro Shaman. What he comes up with is well… Evil. [Slight HaoXYoh… It was an accident I swear]. A Two part fic.
1. Part 1

**Ryu's Revenge – sequel to 'Hao and his Herbal essences.'**

Ryu (now lacking leg hair) has been coming up with a way to get his revenge on the Pyro- Shaman. What he comes up with is well… Evil. Slight HaoXYoh… (It was an accident I swear). A Two- part fic.

A/N: YAY!... welcome to part 1 of Ryu's Revenge – sequel to 'Hao and his Herbal essences.'... it just had to be done... please enjoy. Oh and yes i chnage the spelling of Ryu to the jap version to keep u ppl happy

**Part 1**

After returning home to find Ryu tied to a chair and Hao in his boxer shorts, Anna had demanded to know what had been going on in _her_ house. Ren and Horo explained. Anna seemed not that impressed at their actions though did not seem very sympathetic towards Ryu either.

Hao had apologized to Ryu, but it was not very meaningful and he did not seem very sorry about what he had done. Yoh had laughed just as hard as Horo had when he was told the story and wished he had been there.

"Ryu are you alright? Ryu please open the door…Ryu? It's me Lyserg." Lyserg had been called to talk to Ryu after he refused to come out of his room; everyone figured he would listen to Lyserg. "Ryu?" Lyserg knocked again and waited. Still he received no answer. So he sighed and left the small hallway and headed to tell the others in the living-room.

Anna, Yoh, Hao, Ren and Horo were sat around the television set watching some sort of soap opera (Anna was in control of the remote). Lyserg was surprised to see Yoh sitting, even though the Shaman tournament was over Anna insisted he keep up with his training. Yoh looked over from his position on the floor.

"Any luck?" He asked catching a slight grin from his older brother. "This is your fault Hao." Yoh said sternly.

Hao stuck out his bottom lip and 'put on' puppy dog eyes like a child of four.

"Yoh don't be a meanie… I got the wrong idea is all…If he had told me the truth in the first place this would never had happened." Hao slid off the sofa and took up a seat next to his brother. "Yoh…" Hao moaned; wrapping his arms around his twin.

Lyserg raised an eyebrow, it was a rare occasion that he visited the Asakura household and Hao was usually out when he did so he had never seen this kind of behaviour from the pyro.

Lyserg was about to say something when the gang heard the toilet flush, it could only be Ryu.

"I guess he does leave his room then." Said Hao looking over to the door way seeing if he would come through, he didn't. "Hmmm… think I'll go wash my hair." Hao said standing up.

"Whatever." Everyone else in the room mumbled, Lyserg sat down on the sofa where Hao had once sat as the pyro-shaman skipped down the hall to the bathroom.

30 minutes later…

The gang (still watching soap operas) were distracted from their television viewing by a loud, girlish scream emitting from the bathroom. Everyone turned to the door way and were shocked by what they saw.

"Which one of you did it?" Asked Hao a towel tied around his waist his hair still dripping wet.

No one said a word until Horo burst out in fits of laughter.

"IT'S PINK!" He yelled out as the others began to laugh; Anna even showing a slight smirk.

Disclaimer: i dont own the sk gang or anything to do with sk.


	2. Part 2

A/N: hey sorry for the late update but if you've read any other of my fics then you will know that ive got a really bad case of writers block...any way if your a huge fan of Hao or his hair then im guessing you will hate me writing this ... but i hope you enjoy anyway.

**Part 2**

Hao infuriated by the groups' laughter summoned the spirit of fire.

"SHUT UP! It's not funny. Now tell me who did this." The appearance of the fire spirit soon stopped the laughter.

"What's going on?" Ryu had emerged from his room to find the reason of the sudden rise in noise levels.

"_YOU!_" The pyro turned to face the taller Shaman. "You did this?" Ryu pulled a face of confusion.

"Erm… I think that hair dye had seeped through and affected your brain, my pink haired friend." Hao growled in frustration.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Hao was about to attack Ryu when Yoh jumped in.

"Now, now Hao; calm down… I'll go out and get you some brown hair die, to get rid of that pink. What do you say? Think that will work." Hao looked from his twin brother to the subject of his current rage.

The fire spirit slowly disappeared and Hao made his way back to the bathroom, Ryu was sure to move out of his way.

All eyes now rested on Ryu…apart from Anna who had gone back to watching her soap omnibus.

"So Ryu was it you? We understand if it was, but that was a little harsh don't you think?" Yoh asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryu answered casually and turned back to return to his room.

Yoh sighed why did he have to sort everything out.

A few days later…

Yoh had managed to get Hao's hair colour back to brown after using several boxes of hair dye, it was so hard to cover up the pinkness but he could not just give up since Horo would burst out in laughter every time he saw Hao. Ren was told to keep Horo busy (A/N: I will let your own twisted minds come up with something) and out of the house during this time since Anna did not want her house to be engulfed by flames.

Horo did not seem to mind much anyway, and Ren did not feel like going against the word of Anna.

Like before Ryu kept himself locked up in his room although no one seemed as worried this time.

Yoh was told to keep an eye on Hao, when the hair dying process was complete, since Anna did not want him to attack Ryu and damage the house. Although Hao did not look as if he wanted revenge, he was more busy occupying his time with thanking Yoh for helping him out (A/N: again… your own twisted minds).

"It's amazing you can hardly tell that bastard did anything to my beautiful hair." Hao was sat in the garden watching Yoh train, he knew in a way Yoh was not listening to him but he just liked him being there.

"We don't know if it was Ryu for sure." Yoh said; Hao found that he was listening after all.

"Of course it was him. He's just jealous because the girls love my hair and he couldn't get a girlfriend if he paid one." Yoh laughed at this statement.

"You don't have a girlfriend." He said stating the obvious.

"I know I don't, but I could get one if I wanted one… unlike that baka." Hao stood and walked into the house.

He found Ren and Horo watching one of those programs where people hurt themselves for money, Horo watched it because he thought it was hilarious whereas Ren claimed he only watched them because it proved to him the human race were all morons and that Horo was a bigger moron for finding it funny.

Hao walked into the kitchen to find something to drink, he opened the fridge to find very little in it at all; Ren's milk which was off limits to all, a carton of long out of date fresh orange juice and some food left over from last nights dinner. Hao sighed and closed the fridge.

"Looking for something?" It was Ryu; it looked as if he had been shopping as he carried a few bags.

"Just something to drink." Hao answered, _'how dare he talk to me as if nothing happened_' Hao thought.

Ryu placed one of the bags on the counter then rummaged around in another pulling out a bottle of Hao's favourite. The pyro stared suspiciously at the bottle.

"I haven't done anything to it, I just bought it. It was on the shopping list Yoh wrote out."

Hao snatched the bottle from Ryu's hand, unscrewed the cap and sniffed the contents, all the while keeping an eye on Ryu looking for any reaction. The younger (well kinda) shaman seemed happy that his drink had not been tampered with and walked out of the kitchen downing the liquid.

The next day…

5am the Asakura household is in silence, soon some members like Yoh and Ren will awaken, before then no one will notice the note on the fridge. The house is peaceful as the young Shaman awake from slumber but some will be awoken earlier than usual.

Eyes snap open and heads jolt up from pillows as a loud, all too familiar screech makes its way through the house followed by:

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?"

Half asleep members of the household stumbled into the hall way, Horo brushed his hair from his eyes.

"What's going on guys?" Everyone noticed that Ryu's door was wide open and random objects came flying out into the hall. The others all looked towards Yoh, well it was _his_ brother.

Yoh slowly made his way to the door of Ryu's room, obviously Ryu was not in the room, but Hao was and he had completely trashed it.

"Erm… Hao what are you doing?" Hao stopped throwing objects around the room, and walked up to Yoh.

"Look what he has done." Hao said quietly. Hao ran his hand through his hair, and easily pulled out a large chunk of his brown locks.

Yoh was lost for words, but now that he looked with more awake eyes he saw that his brothers hair did not look as shiny and well kept as normal, but like the before pictures on a 'smooth and sleek' shampoo advert.

"So why are you trashing Ryu's room?"

"Well I have to prove that he was the one that did this to me… I have to find evidence that it was him that ruined my perfect hair … it just keeps coming out." Hao brushed his hand through his hair again, removing even more hair.

Yoh looked back at the others he saw how Horo was trying hard not to laugh, Ren walked back to the room. He had been to the kitchen to fetch some milk and found the note.

After Yoh had taken Hao to his room Ren reviled that Ryu had left the message.

The note simply said:

_Hair grows back._


End file.
